


Platinum Membership

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все или почти все прелести обладания платиновой подпиской дружбы с Дэдпулом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum Membership

Уэйд мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать остатки идиотского сна и открыл глаза. Отличные глаза, новые, потому что старых он недавно лишился по чистой случайности вместе с доброй частью черепа. Дэдпул любил обновки, но это уж как-то совсем... А, к слову, где это...  
\- О, Господи!  
\- Лестно, но меня уже как-то считали божеством - скука. Может поспишь еще немного?  
Дэдпул закрыл лицо руками и теперь укоризненно смотрел на Спайди одним глазом сквозь пальцы.  
\- Хватит пялиться же!  
\- Ну что за кокетка? - Паук со спинки дивана перебрался на подлокотник, где устроился в своей обычной паучьей позе, продолжив пялиться, - Хоть бы спасибо сказал, что я тащил тебя через весь город, подвергаясь беспочвенным подозрениям, что я хочу тебя сожрать! Уверен, что попаду с этим на первые полосы “Паук-каннибал и его несчастная добыча! Долго ли мы намерены терпеть маньяка на улицах Нью-Йорка?”  
\- Чисто технически неверно использовать формулировку “паук-каннибал” в этой ситуации, ведь я не...  
\- Вот именно! То есть... - Спайди развел руками и огляделся, - Это твой дом?  
\- Временный! Почему ты не отвез меня в свою паучью берлогу? - Уэйд стянул с лица остатки прошлой маски и, отвернувшсь, стал шариться в карманах. Запаска! Предусмотрительность - первое дело в работе супергероя, ведь тебе буквально на ровном месте может перепасть свидание. Свой лучезарный взор он обратил на Паука только вернувшись в зону комфорта, когда водворил на место “свое лицо”, коим ему и служила маска за отсутствием приличного собственного.  
\- Возможно потому, что я опасаюсь, что после твоего посещения моя “паучья берлога” станет похожа на это... - Спайди снова огляделся, - С позволения сказать... жилище! Ну, я вижу тебе уже лучше, приятель.  
\- Всего лишь “приятель”... Почему ты не пользуешься своей платиновой подпиской дружбы?  
Паук уже выстрелил паутиной в сторону окна под потолком заброшенного склада, который и служил Уэйду “жилищем” в эти непростые времена, но вопрос заставил его замешкаться с паутиной в руке.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под платиновой... Ох, да какая разница! У меня не слишком много времени, чтобы дарить мне платиновую подписку, я вполне могу ограничиться простым пакетом, куда мне еще... Эй.  
Нет, не то, чтобы Спайди удивился, что пока он разглагольствовал, Дэдпул очутился рядом и перехватил его руку с зажатой в ней паутиной. Удивляться тут было нечему, особенно при том, что он уже давно смекнул, что за комплект дополнительных сервисов входит в Платиновую Подписку Дружбы с Дэдпулом. Интересно, а какая подписка у того несчастного парня из Гидры?.. Хотя, судя по всему, у него вообще урезанная демо-версия... Спохватившись, к чему ведет в этой ситуации промедление, Паук оттолкнул Дэдпула, извинился, но тут же был пойман за вторую руку.  
\- Уэйд, мне вообще-то правда пора. Поиграем, скажем... в следующий вторник, м?  
Дэдпул скроил физиономию щенка, которого не пускают на кровать, и начал обматывать запястья Спайди его же собственной паутиной.  
\- Вот уж точно... Как мне подсказывают, я даже не знаю где я буду во вторник! Вероятно даже, что на Дне Коренных Жителей Канады..!  
\- Дэдпул, не начинай.  
\- So change your mind, - затянул Уэйд, затягивая и получившийся узел, хоть до Тео Хитчкрафта ему было как пешим ходом до Канады. От Мексики. - And say you’re mine, - Паук утратил веру в силу убеждения и применил физическую силу, попытавшись скинуть Дэдпула с дивана. Но только сильнее запутался. - Don’t leave tonight... - Уэйд рассудил, что наверное Спайди не удобно на подлокотнике со связанными руками и подлез к нему так, чтобы усадить верхом на свои колени. - Stay. Stay, stay, stay, stay with me, - Обхватил за талию. Ох, ну какой же он все-таки классный, этот Спайди, так быстро согласился остаться! Вероятно это серенада подействовала на его настроение так смягчающе, не даром девушки так любят эту группу. Спайди конечно не девушка, в чем можно было наглядно убедиться уже сейчас, поскольку Дэдпул запустил руку ему в штаны, но ведь не даром на самого Уэйда тоже всегда срабатывали эти песенки!  
А Паучок между тем боролся с паникой, поскольку все это шло в ту же самую сторону, в которой Уэйд как-то ему отсосал. Так вполне неплохо. И совершенно без всяких обязательств. И, видимо, это было божественное провидение здесь замешано - сбежал от настойчивой красивой девушки, желавшей провести с тобой ночь? От влюбленного мужика весом чуть меньше центнера не сбежишь так легко. Не надо было водить знакомства с Локи. Такая божественная справедливость сосет. В прямом смысле. И очень даже... Нет, вот сейчас он этого делать точно не собирался. Судя по его рассуждениям со своими друзьями на счет уместности секса на втором полноценном свидании. И надо это кончать. Да что ж такое!  
\- Уэйд, - Паук невольно подпустил в тон ноток психолога. - Я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, трудно их ко мне не испытывать, к тому же мне наверное стоит попросить прощения за то, что я не смотря на твои замечания продолжал будоражить твое воображение, игнорируя нижнее белье... Но с ним правда не удобно!  
\- Мне ли не знать о недостатках стрингов, Спайди! О, да... мы и правда говорим на очень личные темы, но мы с первого знакомства так начали. Да, наверное стоило... Но вы же знаете, какой я стеснительный, ну...  
\- Так постеснялся бы демонстрировать мне свой неоспоримый опыт в мастурбации, - подметил Паук, уже потеряв контроль над частотой дыхания, благодаря мастерству Уэйда на означенном поприще. Дэдпул посмотрел вниз и чуть сильнее сжал руку на его члене.  
\- Так это я еще только дразнюсь, Спайди... Мы же общаемся! Прелюдии и откровенные разговоры важны в сексе и отношениях.  
\- Ох, черт... - увы, замаскировать эту сентенцию под недовольство что-то не вышло. - Ты же не собираешься..? - Спайди опять наткнулся на взгляд щенка ретривера. - Мы ведь только поладили, вряд ли я... если ты... Ты не помогаешь сосредоточиться.  
Уэйд покачал головой. Это, конечно, было обидно, ведь все складывалось так удачно, но внезапность! Он все же не был такой запасливой белочкой, чтобы обзавестись еще и смазкой.  
\- Если бы это был какой-нибудь промышленный склад, возможно тут нашлось бы немного Kluber Isoflex NB 52 или на худой конец 1232 Almatek... Что? Нет! Фу, как вы такое вообще могли подумать? Не обращай на них внимания, они не знают что несут.  
Спайди хотел заметить, что Уэйд достаточно его отвлекает, чтобы он не слушал, но Дэдпул ткнулся ему в шею и Паук прижался щекой к его голове, к черту послав все свое красноречие. Да и узел на запястьях вообще-то разболтался.  
\- Прости, я такой растяпа, совсем потерял голову! Черт, это и правда уважительная причина сегодня вечером...  
\- Ничего страшного, Уэйд.  
\- Я завтра же дополню свой джентльменский набор!  
\- Как жаль... что я как раз собирался уехать из страны. Завтра же.  
\- Ничего! Меня здесь тоже особенно ничего не держит, куда отправимся?  
Нет, ну так нельзя. Опять натискаться с ним, чтобы потом снова предаваться любви к себе? Нет уж. Хватит это терпеть. Уэйд расстегнул штаны, устроился поудобнее и обхватил рукой член Спайди уже вместе со своим.  
\- О, так вот она близость друзей в рамках платиновой подписки, - заметил Паучок.  
\- Ты не представляешь какая... глубина близости ожидает нас с твоей платиновой подпиской!  
\- Примерно: представляю, - Спайди мельком глянул вниз. - Не сказать, чтобы я удивлен, я помню твой красный мопед.  
\- Мотоцикл!  
\- В любом случае намекает на отсутствие проблем с компенсацией у тебя, а за компанию и у Таскмастера, - паутинка развязалась. В пору было бы применить вулканский захват, но Спайди только положил руки Дэдпулу на плечи. Уэйд наклонил голову и потерся щекой о его руку, теперь дыша так же часто, как и Паук. Спайди задумался об отсутствии моральных терзаний и вероятности связи между этим фактом и тем, что в детстве ему одно время хотелось завести щенка золотистого ретривера, а Дэдпул именно его, почему-то и напоминал. Возможно было даже к лучшему, что так и не удалось обзавестись этой собакой... Уэйд думал о том не осуждает ли их пасущийся поодаль единорог. Хотя если бы осуждал, наверное бы вмешался! Его белый рог был явно человеческой кровью заляпан, единороги не едят иного мяса, кроме человеческого... Он даже хотел спросить мнения у Спайди на этот счет, но недели вожделения без удовлетворения желаемого сказались. Дэдпул кончил себе в руку вместе с Паучком, единорог поднял на них взгляд, и шагом пошел прочь. Если больше не подсматривают, может на соседнем складе завалялось хоть чуть-чуть Kluber Isoflex NB 52? Спайди уютно сопел ему в плечо, диван, телевизор, глаза слипаются... Дэдпул лег, не выпуская Паучка из рук.  
\- Alright, everything is alright, since you came along. And before you I had nowhere to run to, nothing to hold on to...  
\- Я не буду оригинален, но заткнись, Уэйд.  
\- Тебе же нравится эта песня!  
\- Совсем не нравится.  
\- Но ты же остался.  
Спайди вздохнул.  
\- Убедил. Но колыбельных петь не надо, - Паук закрыл ему рот рукой.  
\- Мм-м..!  
Все остальное было похоже на Кенни. А Уэйд ведь и есть чертов Мистерион. Какого дьявола остался посмотреть как можно ожить после такого ранения..? Получи и распишись.  
\- Эй, ну... А как же поговорить после секса? По спинке погладить? Нет? Отвернулся и захрапел? Ладно... - когда Спайди расслабил руку, засыпая, Дэдпул все-таки счел нужным обозначить свою позицию, но нет, так нет. Уэйд погладил его по спине, поморщился, чувствуя мокрое пятно на животе, но в итоге только до пульта от видеомагнитофона и дотянулся. Под Golden Girls всегда лучше спится.


End file.
